League of Legends Online
by Captain Teemo
Summary: I'm sorry if you were expecting a straight out League story, but let's be honest, no one looks in the SAO/League crossover section. What happens when all of the Institute's champions get trapped in a newly made video game? Will Runeterra survive without their champions? Find out now! (or whenever i update the story)
1. Rumble

**Note: There won't really be a main character, it will switch between chapters. This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate. I'll take suggestions/ corrections in the comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are from league, or any of the monsters/ bosses from sword art online. Some of the enemies and bosses will be completely of my imagination though.**

"Link start"

Rumble was brought to the character select screen, eager to start playing. He, along with everyone else in Runeterra, have been waiting for LLO to be released to the public. Only a little more then 125 copies were sold. Rumble was one of the lucky ones, but he didn't want to waste time thanking whatever god helped him get it. He scrolled through the classes until he reached 'Yordle', he colored his fur blue and made the character look mostly like himself. He clicked 'Continue' and logged into the game.

As he spawned, he noticed dozens of other players already spawned in, admiring the graphics or chatting with others to form parties. He realized that most of the players were champions from the league, but there was also a cute girl hitting on Ezreal, and a sexy yordle who has big boobs and white hair. All of the curves on her body were drastically exaggerated, and her clothes showed off all of them. She was talking with Lulu, who looked just about the same except that her hat was missing, and Veigar, who he barely recognized without his robes.

"Rumble, is that you?" Lulu called over to him. He walked over to the group and was shocked when he realized the sexy girl was Tristana.

"My my Tristana, looking good." He said teasingly. "I see you decided to keep a realistic appearance too." She blushed with embarrassment as Rumble winked at her, then quickly tried to change the subject.

"You guys want to form a party, go exploring, and get some of the early quests before they're gone?" Tristana asked, already flicking through her console, inviting the other three to her party. Rumble noticed that she seemed really hyper today, but realized she probably had caffeine after the big LLO release party. Rumble and Lulu agreed to join the party without even looking, but Veigar noticed something odd about it.

"Why is the party called Teemo's B****es? I am not going to be in a party with Teemo in the name, let alone be his b****! If anything, I shall make him my b***!" Veigar exclaimed rather loudly, attracting attention from some of the surrounding champions. Rumble watched as Tristana's face went into an even deeper tint of crimson red then it was before. He started thinking about how cute Tristana looked, and how he could make her blush even more, when he was brought out of his train of thought by Lulu.

"Hey Rumble, aren't you going to join the new party? Or are you fine being Teemo's b**** with Tristana?" Lulu giggled as Rumble realized that there was an invitation from 'Veigar's Henchmen', and he quickly joined the new party to avoid being made fun of more. Tristana left the party too, but rather reluctantly. When she left, however, all the players got a message saying 'Teemo's B****es has been disbanded', and the group of yordles blushed as champions laughed at the group name all around them.

The newly formed party followed a massive road plated with gold running through the town to a vast open field, flourishing with hundreds of roses, dandelions, and marigolds. Every once in a while, there'd be a huge bird's nest spawning raptors in the field. The raptors themselves weren't that tough to beat, but they fought in groups of two, forcing the party to split up to farm. Lulu asked Veigar to go with her, so Rumble and Tristana would wait for them to attack a raptor, then they'd take the aggro from the other raptor to split the damage. They didn't want to have to wait for someone to walk all the way back if they died.

After an hour or so of having fun farming raptors, Lulu received a message from her nut-powered computer at home. It read 'Get your a** out of that game and give me a turn or i swear to god I'll drop slam you to h***.' Lulu's eyes went wide with shock as she noticed the time, so Tristana had to lean over to read the message for the others.

"Apparently Pix will drop slam Lulu if she doesn't give him a turn," Tristana summarized for the rest of the group. Veigar burst out with evil laughter, but Rumble was confused how Pix would use the nervegear. "How would Pix play, wouldn't the nervegear be too big? And even if it worked, wouldn't he be stuck in your avatar?" Rumble asked in a hurry, thoroughly confused at Lulu and Pix. "He has his own nervegear specially adjusted for fairies, but he doesn't own LLO. He tried to get a copy of the game too, but I got the last copy where we went, so we played rock paper scissors for who got the avatar. He'll probably be jealous if I don't share, and he might trash the house again, so I got to go." "OK then, meet at my place in the real world." Tristana said. "We can watch the new episode of Poromon." Rumble wanted to ask Veigar if he wanted to hang out, but he had to respect Veigar's privacy, knowing that Veigar lived alone in a huge mansion for a reason.

"OK, see you there!" Lulu said. She scrolled through her console, with a confused look on her face.

"Wait!" she said, suddenly alarmed "Why's the log-out button grey?!"

"It's grey for me too!" Tristana said. Rumble and Veigar scrolled through their consoles too, but all of their log-out buttons have turned grey and couldn't be interacted with. "Maybe there was a glitch in the server, and someone will be working to fix it right now in the real world." Rumble said.

"Hopefully you're right, but there's not much we can do about it now" Veigar decided, eager to get back to fighting.

"We should just keep farming. We don't have anything better to do, and we still want to get ahead. I feel bad for Pix, though." Lulu said, quite gloomier than before. The party went back to farming, but the mood had drastically worsened.

They continued this sad, depressing farming for around 15 minutes, when a faint blue circle started forming around Tristana and Veigar.

"What th-" Veigar started before being teleported away, Tristana following suit. Pretty soon Rumble saw a circle around him as he and Lulu were whisked off.


	2. Veigar

**I've decided to stick mainly with yordle main characters, so it won't switch around too much, but if you are looking for fanfictions about Zaun or Piltover you've come to the wrong place. Also, I'm sorry if I don't update often, I just got to get in the good mood to. Veigar is going to be the character this chapter follows, FYI.**

For a while, all he saw was a faint blue light, but code quickly surrounded him. He could barely read any of the digits flying past him. Suddenly, it felt like everything was slowing down, then the blue light faded into the bright pale grey shade of the Town of Beginnings.

"What is going on?" he heard Tristana cry out. As he looked around, he noticed more cylindrical blue codes, almost looking like Ryze's Rune Prison, only less transparent.

Rumble appeared from the one closest to Tristana, while Lulu appeared right behind Veigar.

"Do you guys know what's happening?" Lulu asked in her squeaky voice.

"I don't know, but I bet that guy does." Tristana responded, with a look of confusion and anger in her eyes. Veigar looked over and sure enough, there was a floating summoner in the middle of the crowd. By now, nearly all the players had appeared, and most of them had their eyes on this summoner.

"Greetings all LLO players!" the summoner's voice rang out in the crowded square. "I bet some of you have noticed that there is no logout button in the console." This got some looks of acknowledgement from the crowd, while others, in disbelief, opened their console to check from themselves. Voices suddenly rang out, saying "Is this a glitch?" "How would the Institute let this happen?" "Have you seen my bear Tibbers?" This last question got Annie some looks of disbelief on how she could still be focused on her dumb stuffed bear.

"Do not worry!" the voice rang out again. "This is not a glitch! I have programmed the game so that there is no way to leave."

"Wait! You are Kayaba Akihiko!" Rumble shouted. Veigar was surprised at how Rumble knew this, but now was not the time to ask.

"Yes I am, Rumble." Kayaba said. "But as I was saying before I was interrupted, this is not a glitch. I have programmed LLO so that no one can leave, making it the ultimate MMORPG there is!"

"You are crazy!"

"I want to go home!"

"BURN!" Once again, there were glances at Annie, only this time mainly of fear, and some demonic looks.

"If you die in this world, you die in real life. And please, hold your comments until the end." Kayaba says, looking slightly annoyed but full of composure. "If someone tries to disconnect your nervegear, it will send shockwaves to your brain, killing you. The only way to escape is to clear the 100th floor boss." More comments were from the crowd, with a few more choice words, then a glance of remembrance appeared on Kayaba's face. "Also, one more thing. I've left you a little gift. Check your inventories."

Confusion swept around the crowd around the crowd but Veigar, being the sensible dark lord he is, just whipped out his console and checked his inventory. Inside he had weak bones and red feathers from farming the raptors, but he also had received a present box. Inside was the Mirror, with a one-time use. Confused as by how it was in anyway a 'gift', his questions were answered when another blinding blue light appeared around all the players. Veigar could just make out the barrier around the town fading away through the light, then it went away completely. The lighting returned to normal, but everybody looked different, kind of more realistic. Tristana was back to her normal self, and Taric was now clinging to Ezreal instead of that girl before. As understanding dawned upon Veigar, He used the Mirror, and realized that he was not in his avatar's body anymore. It was his own body, with his own clothes except his robe.

"AHHHHH" Veigar heard someone cry out. He looked over, and Lulu was writhing on the ground, in pain. Veigar rushed over to her side, pushing other champions out of the way to try and help her. But there was nothing he could do. He held her hand as she started to pixelate, and kissed her as the pixels disintegrated, leaving Veigar holding empty air and ghostly particles that flew away. 'This can't be happening' Veigar thought to himself.

"That summoner was lying! There is no way Lulu is dead!" Veigar was practically shouting at this point. He didn't care anymore. No one knew why he was upset at Lulu's death, but he had loved her so much. her annoying sugar and happiness had been a counter to his darkness, and he had seen light for the first time in years. 'That summoner can't just take that away from me' he thought to himself over and over. Eventually, something in his mind cracked and he was off in a sprint out of the town.

"Veigar wait!" Rumble called out, holding onto a crying Tristana. But Veigar didn't listen. He didn't care anymore, nothing mattered. He continued like this, angered and saddened, as he rushed out into the fields. 'This is all just a dream. Lulu isn't dead' he kept mumbling over and over. Eventually, his rage overtook him and he unleashed it all on the raptors. Cauldrons and cauldrons of raptors fell to the ground, defeated by Veigar's rage. Veigar didn't care anymore. Lulu was dead. He didn't have any reason to live.

 **Sorry about the start of this chapter tying in nearly completely with SAO, but I gotta get that out there for anyone who hasn't watched it. Also, sorry for this chapter being kind of short, but it was such a good spot to end. I'll be working on the next chapter right away to make up for it though.**


	3. Tristana

**Apparently my last chapter escalated too quickly or something. I'm sorry if you feel that way, but honestly I'm just trying to make this tie into the full SAO story. Pretty soon chapters will not have as much drama, most of the time at least. Just a warning, the start of this chapter is kind of slow but it should pick up.**

 **Guest(1)- I know. I probably wouldn't have written this if others had, I'd have found another way to beta-read.**

 **Teemo the Megling Gunner(1)- Don't worry, Teemo is coming. but I'm not sure whether to ship TeemoXTristana or RumbleXTristana yet.**

 **Shiftyyy(1)- Thanks! and I'll keep going for 5 chapters at least.**

 **RandomRamsonDude(2)- Yeah, that is what happened incase anyone didn't catch my drift. I just couldn't find away to just straight out say that without ruining the mood. It is explained kind of in this chapter, though.**

 **Shiftyyy(2)- Yeah I know. I'm kind of sorry for that, but honestly when I got the idea to kill Lulu, I knew I had to do it earlier. Because it wouldn't make sense for Pix to disconnect her 14 or so chapters in. Also, I kind of see Veigar as evil, so if Lulu died and he loved her, he'd just break all over again.**

Tristana could not believe what had just happened. Lulu had just collapsed to the ground and died, then Veigar of all people ran away.

"I can't believe he wasn't lying."she heard Rumble say.

"Wait-what? You think Lulu is actually dead?" Tristana could not believe Rumble would believe the summoner was telling the truth. There was no way the institute would allow that.

"No, well maybe. But I was talking about being disconnected kills you, ingame at least." Tristana just recalled Kayaba saying that, and realised the Pix had probably taken off Lulu's nerve gear to play his turn.

"Lulu isn't dead Trist, it's all ok. She just went back to the real world after getting disconnected. We just need to find Veigar and win this game, so everyone can go home." Rumble said in his best soothing voice, but even he was in shock still and his voice cracked near the end.

They ran out of the town, trying to find Veigar as fast as possible. But they weren't ready for what was at the field. Dozens of raptors lay dead on the ground, their drops just laying by them. And sitting at the top of a pile was Veigar, his face smeared with blood and his health bar red.

"Veigar!" Tristana called out. "Be careful! Your health bar!"

"I don't care anymore." His response shocked them.

"Lulu is dead. She was the only one who ever made me feel needed. She was the light in my dark world."

"But Veigar!" Tristana started to call out, but Rumble stopped her.

"Leave him be, Trist. If he feels like throwing his life away, that's up to him. But there are some weak players that need our help, like Annie and Lux. And I'm not sure if you noticed Veigar, but mages look up to you, when you aren't being a jerk. And Trist, Teemo needs you." Rumble was surprisingly the first one to start crying, but Tristana joined in soon.

"You are a jerk, Rumble, you know that?" Veigar didn't sound that angry though.

"Fine, I'll come back. But I don't think I can work with anyone anymore. I'd just feel like their deaths were on my hands." Tristana showed a huge smile towards Veigar, tears still glittering in her eyes. Rumble just let out a chuckle.

"I knew you'd come back." Tristana went up to hug Veigar, with Rumble in tow.

"What is this?! No hugs! Ahhhhhh." Veigar's protests fell short of the yordles' ears, though as they squeezed the life out of the master of evil. As the hug ended, Veigar went back to his dark mood as quickly as he could.

"I was serious when I said I couldn't work with anyone, though. Not even you guys." Before Tristana could protest, Veigar walked away, disappearing on the path to the next town.

"What do we do now?" Tristana asked.

"Well, I'd say we just have to keep farming to get through this game as fast as possible. Runeterra will probably erupt into chaos when they realize all of their champions are gone." Rumble replied. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey! I just got an idea!"

"What is it?" Rumble said, a little annoyed and a little sad still. He knew Lulu probably wasn't dead, but he couldn't really stop thinking about if she was actually.

"Let's go find some others and head to the next town! There's bound to be more quests there."

"I guess that could work." Rumble said, a small smile forming on his face on how fast Tristana could become happy again. "How about we get Corki, Heimerdinger, and Poppy?"

"I was thinking that you might like Teemo to come." Tristana replied, with a teasing smile on her face.

"Don't even mention that devil's name. Now let's go find some people to party with. I don't think a party of two will cut it, and I want to leave soon." Rumble was growing impatient of just waiting around, while others got farther in level. Sure, he was scared of dieing, but he was greedy in a way that he had to be the strongest. And no one was going to stop him from reaching his goal without a fight.

 **I'm trying to make these chapters around 1000 words, sorry that this one was a bit shorter. But I hope that me updating every other day or so makes up for it. Around the end her I got a little side tracked, and lost the sad mood, but it wasn't that bad, right? Anyways, going to go try to get my video to upload. Bye!**


	4. Poppy

**Sorry about the late upload guys, I got distracted by school and the LoL worlds. I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I just couldn't find anything more to add about Poppy for now. I have so many ideas, but they are more for later. Also, I can't really just jump into the first boss without having them farm some.**

 **Also, as for me replying to comments, I will not reply to comments saying 'good job, Keep it up, or Update more'. I really have nothing interesting to reply to that other than thank you, and it feels kind of awkward just doing that. Be more creative with your comments, an please correct me on any mistakes i make. Once again, sorry for this short chapter, I really wanted to add Poppy but couldn't think of much about her.**

 **Guest(3)- If I went this far to make one short joke, it would've been a much bigger short joke. Also, I can't really say anything about Veigar without giving something away.**

 **Revolve X(3)- It was kind of the same for me. When I thought about it, it seemed like a good idea, but writing it is different than what I thought it'd be. And I will be incorporating more champions for storyline, mainly.**

 **Shiftyyy(3)- Thanks! I personally see Tristana kind of like Asuna, so it wouldn't make much sense not to have her in the story a lot.**

Poppy was busy running from town to town, gathering all the strong parties and players at the Town of Beginnings. It has been several months since the release of LLO, and some of the diplomatic leaders from Runeterra, mainly Demacia and Noxus, had made a temporary truce in game to beat the game faster, and Poppy was left with the job of informing everyone.

She grumbled some choice words under her breath as she ran through the dark forest right outside the plains. Her mood became happier, however, as she stumbled upon the last group of strong players she was looking for.

"Hey guys!" Poppy called out, trying to get the band of yordles attention. Rumble and Tristana looked over to her as Corki and Heimer finished killing the raptors. The group had grown closer together over farming, and Poppy had felt a little bit left out. She had been invited to the party too, but had to decline due to her duty to Demacia. She realized that Veigar wasn't with them, and that realization replaced the newly happy mood with a sour one again, if she had to keep looking for Veigar, that is.

"Have you guys seen Veigar?" She asked them.

Rumble and Tristana shared a glance, and Rumble decided to speak.

"No," he replied weakly looking away sadly. Realizing that this was still a hard topic for them, and that Veigar would probably have heard of the meeting by now, she decided to move on quickly.

"Anyways, there is a meeting at noon tomorrow about trying to beat the first floor. Jarvan and Swain are running it, so we need as many neutral players as possible to settle them down." Heimer and Tristana stared questionably at Rumble, as if he had to decide for them. But Corki surprised them all by speaking up.

"We'll all be there." he declared, however backing down when everybody else looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly afraid he had said something wrong.

"Nothing," Rumble started, "It's just that we didn't expect you to speak up so fast. But yeah, we'll go." Poppy seemed satisfied after Rumble confirmed, and started to walk off when Tristana called out.

"Hey Poppy! Where are you going so soon? You just got here." Poppy looked over, with a mix of wanting to stay with them a while and wanting to finish her job and get rewarded for her speed.

"Come on, Poppy. There is no rush, is there? You can just come with us to the meeting." Rumble spoke up this time. Poppy's wanting to stay eventually won her over, as she returned to join the group's farming.

"I hope it was the right choice to stay with you guys instead of returning to finish my job." Poppy stated, rather bluntly. "Indeed. A wise choice." This was the first time Heimer spoke up in a while, and it's all he intended to say too.

It was nearly night time when the group finally finished. They had enough feathers and bones to make nearly 50g each, yet none of them were tired. A feeling of accomplishment was spread among all of them, well, all of them but Heimer.

"Umm guys? Where are we going to sleep tonight?" The group realize this with a sudden shock. They had just gotten stronger enough that they no longed qualified for the beginner apartments.

"No worries guys." Poppy declared, not deterred like the rest of the group. "I got paid a lot from being the messenger. I can afford to get a big enough apartment for all of you." The group was happy at first, until Tristana spoke up.

"What about you, Poppy?" Poppy frowned, hoping she could've slipped out when they were in the apartment.

"I get a paid apartment with Demacia already." It wasn't that dramatic, but Poppy just couldn't stand having better stuff or buildings then others. But she was relieved when, instead of being angry at her for not sharing, a look of excitement crept around the others faces.

"Wow, that is so cool! You are so lucky Poppy!" No one seemed to mind that she had her own apartment. In fact, Poppy realized that she was worrying over nothing and just smiled with them.

"Well, I guess that's it then. I got to get back before night fall for my report, so I gotta go. See you later guys." They all said their goodbyes as Poppy left the group, and started the long walk back to the Town of Beginnings. It turned out this day wasn't so boring after all.


	5. Caitlyn

**Hello again. I'm sorry that this chapter was a little delayed. Also, this chapter is in Caitlyn's POV, but it doesn't matter that much cause nothing really happened. I may or may not make the game 75 levels like in SAO, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**

 **Erindor - I feel like Cloud9 are going all the way. And I can finally like Incarnation because he played Veigar :D I'm not 100% sure if all of the champions can use all of their abilities though, i.e. Veigar's stun. Where can I get those steroids, btw?**

 **Guest - That will probably be the only straight grinding i write about. I'm thinking of including stuff like when Kirito and Asuna go fishing, but everything will have a reason from now on (probably). Also, if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I have certain scenes planned out, but I am open to suggestions.**

The meeting was just starting. Nearly half the champions were there, arguing about one thing or another, and planning on how to beat the game. But just a few seconds later, Demacians and Noxians alike walked into the courtyard and took seat in the front rows. Jarvan walked in last, followed by a hobbling Swain with Beatrice on his shoulder. Caitlyn looked on with a slightly amused face at the sight of Jarvan and Swain walking together, but her concentration was interrupted by a very loud _Bang_. Cait and nearly all the other champions looked over to see Poppy by a gong, hiding her hammer behind her back and pretending to be anywhere but there. Everyone lost interest in her however when Jarvan spoke up.

"Greetings, fellow champions! I am Jarvan IV Exemplar of Demacia, and this is Swai-" He was cut off by Swain hitting him with his cane.

"This is no time for formalities, Lightshield." Swain practically spit out that last part. Jarvan coughed, and looked around sheepishly.

"I guess you're right for once, Swain. Anyways, we have set up this meeting to inform you all that we have found the Boss Room." A collection of gasps and murmurs erupted in the crowd.

"QUIET!" Swain roared. All of the champions fell quiet in shock, as Kat and Talon just laughed.

"If you imbeciles would just be quiet for the rest of this announcement, maybe we could get somewhere!" Swain sounded as if he was practically fuming, but in reality, this was his normal attitude.

"Ahem, yes. Please be quiet until we are done talking. As I said before, our scouts have found the first boss room. We can't tell what's in it yet, as our scouts didn't want to die, but to be safe we should prepare for the worst. I'll leave it to Swain to discuss our battle plans."

Swain looked over at Jarvan, as if thinking of ways to strangle him, but then glanced back at the crowd and began talking.

"Now here's the plan. Our scouts got a quick glance inside, and it looks kind of like a throne room, but more crowded. So we will not have enough room for everyone in the fight. So we are planning on having 6 groups of 5, mainly our highest level players." At this, some of the lone champions left the courtyard, but more stayed.

"At that thought, meeting adjourned!" Jarvan announced almost happily. The young king was not one for meetings."Come see me and Swain in 15 minutes if you want to be in a group." Right after that, champions started talking, trying to form groups with there friends. Others pretended to want to join a group, but honestly not wanting to risk their lives.

"Hey, Cupcake! There you are." Cait heard Vi call out to her. "Me, Jayce, Ez, and Lux were going to form a group. You should join too. It will be fun." Caitlyn would personally be more happy going along, but judging by her Partner's expression, and the fact that you need a group of 5, she realized that it would be better for her to go.

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Great!" Vi exclaimed. "I'll go tell Jarvan. Can't wait to pound some face with you." Caitlyn watched Vi leave with a sigh. There was so much Cait had wanted to say, yet this was not the time. She'd have to hold back her feelings for her partner until they beat this god d*** game.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Cait heard a squeaky voice say from behind her. She looked around and sure enough, Tristana was standing right behind her, their faces inches apart.

"Ah!" Cait yelled, practically throwing Tristana away. "Ever hear of personal space?" Tristana just giggled, along with the other 3 yordles with her. Cait just noticed Rumble Heimer and Corki were there too.

"Sorry Cait, I was just so excited to see you here!" Tristana was a admirer of the sheriff, mainly her hat.

"Can I touch your hat?" Tristana asked, putting on her best pout. Caitlyn was about to speak up when a blinding light flashed from the courtyard. The Summoner was back, and everyone was getting teleported again.

"Hello again, champions. Do not be alarmed, I'm here only to announce the death toll from idiotic summoners trying to save other champions." At this, he disappeared and was replaced by a giant scroll spiralling down and stopping inches above the ground. Instantly everyone rushed at it, trying to read the names. A few even tried fighting for it, to no prevail as how the town prevented player combat.

"Everybody back up!" Jarvan yelled, making everyone back away almost instantly. The only two still by the scroll was a struggling Cho'Gath trying to pull Kog'Maw away.

"Don't eat the scroll you imbecile!" Cho'gath yelled. Eventually Kog'Maw gave up and they both went tumbling down. Jarvan looked down at them in disgust, then walked calmly over, picked up the scroll, and began to speak again.

"The scroll reads as followed! 'Many Champions have been killed by their nervegears being disconnected. Some others tried overpowering the device, much to their utter defeat. The following is a list of all who died.

Bard

Lulu

Brand

Xerath

Soraka

Kayle

Morganna

Karthus

Hecarim

Vel'Koz

Kindred"

After this Jarvan just looked at the crowd.

"11 Champions dead. Just by one device." He said this in disbelief. Swain hobbled over and hit him with his cane.

"Idiotic Prince! These lives mean nothing. They were not killed by the game itself, we still have as good as a chance. All that matters is that now no one will be stupid enough to take off the nervegear, or try hacking the console." At this, Swain turned to the crowd. "This is just all the more reason to clear the game. The plan for the first boss raid goes on as planned. Anyone who's too chicken to help, just try not to weigh us down. You can pay us back when you feel like your life weighs less then everyone else's." Swain said this as he turned and hobbled away, Jarvan in pursuit.

"Wow" is all Caitlyn managed to say before she herself broke down. All the yordles were just staring, open-mouthed. 11 Champions dead before the first floor was cleared. This game wasn't designed to be nice, it was designed to be a hellhole. No one got much sleep that night, and no one was sure how they were going to clear the game.

 **I'm sorry if you liked some of the characters who died, but honestly I can't have Xerath trapped in a video game when he has the power to destroy all of Runeterra. Also, the nervegear must have some mechanic if people try to escape, right? Anyways, leave any comments about errors or ideas about the story. It helps alot. Bye for now.**


	6. Rumble 2

**Yay no comments to answer :D. But honestly, here's another chapter. I feel like this is one of the better ones, sorry about the ending though. I know it's not really the best. Also, I get to beta-read :D. Don't have really anything else to say though.**

It took a long time to finally reach the Boss room.

Rumble, along with Tristana, Corki, Heimer, and Poppy, was sprinting through the Labyrinth. All 6 groups were supposed to meet there in 15 minutes, and they were really closing the time limit. As they huffed and puffed, they finally got to the 20th level. All the other groups were already there, anxiously pacing around.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Swain said this, as he glanced disapprovingly at the group.

"But aren't we 15 minutes early?" Swain just ignored this, and continued talking. "Let's go over the plan again for these late-arrivals." Tristana was about to speak up again, but Rumble hushed her.

"Groups 1 and 2, you guys will be our tanks. That includes Mundo, Gnar, Leona, Braum, Sejuani, Amumu, Garen, Jarvan, Shyvana, and Tahm. Groups 3 and 4 will be our main damage. That includes Caitlyn, Vi, Ez, Jayce, Lux, Jinx, Quinn, Ashe, Ekko, and Jax. Group 5, you guys will be defending the rest from the smaller mobs. That is Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath, Kassadin, Darius, and Draven. Group 6, You guys will be supporting Group 5. That is about it, we have everything else we need to know in the booklets Heimer handed out earlier." Great, Rumble thought to himself, we are stuck supporting Group 5.

"Is everybody ready for a fight?" Jarvan asked. Cheers erupted from the crowd as weapons were raised in the air.

"Charge!" Group 1 plowed through the entrance, followed by everyone else. As Rumble entered the room, he saw the throne, a royal chandelier, and many stone Kobolds, but no enemies. Confusion was widespread as people started asking questions.

"Where are the enemies? Where is the boss? Are you sure this is the Boss Room?" Jarvan tried in vain to silence everyone, but more and more started asking questions. No one was ready when the throne suddenly was ripped off its stand and flung across the room. No one paid attention as it crumpled against the wall, as everyone was watching the giant Kobold crawl out from behind the previously-a-throne's stand.

He let out a ferocious roar as his name appeared. ' **Illfang the Kobold Lord** '. 4 health bars formed around him.

"What the-" Jarvan started as 3 of the stone Kobolds came to life. Jarvan had no time except to let out a battle cry as groups 1-3 crashed into the boss, with group 4 saving their energy. Cho'gath spawned ruptures under one of the Kobolds, nearly dropping it's health bar to half. Draven and Darius attacked another, keeping it under control but not harming it much. Kog'Maw and Kassadin attacked the third Kobold, spitting acid and void waves at it until it was down to 9/10ths health. The band of yordles just stood there, watching the other statues in case they came to life too.

The tanks kept getting pounded and pummeled by Illfang's bone axe, while his leather shield blocked most of the damage. however, when a particularly skillful shot by Caitlyn hit him between his eyes, his first health bar depleted. The tanks' health bars were just above yellow, and dropped down to yellow when Illfang let out another ferocious scream and 3 more Kobolds spawned. Group 3 swapped out for Group 4, as they had planned. Ekko through timewinder after timewinder, dropping Illfang's health bar to yellow, but is struck by an axe through the tank line and drops to red health. Tahm backs off and eats Ekko, protecting him from the rest of the fight.

Meanwhile, Corki and Heimer had to go in to help Group 5, as their health were dropping quickly to the Kobolds. Rumble heard another cry, and turned to notice Illfang's second health bar deplete. 3 more Kobolds spawned, forcing Poppy to go help the rest, leaving it at a 7 vs 5 as Kassadin had to run when his health turned red.

Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath, Darius, and Draven charged in too join the fight against Illfang, so Rumble and Tristana joined the fight against the Kobolds. Tristana's bomb managed to chain off three of them, leaving 2 alive. With Draven's and Darius's axes attacking Illfang, his health depleted quickly. Group 1 and 3 backed off as Kog'Maw launched acid at Illfang, and Cho'Gath devoured the rest of his third health bar. Group 1 and Group 5 now had to fall back, as their health bars mainly ranged from yellow to red. Jarvan, though, still had green health and decided to lead Group 3 into to finish off the boss. 3 more Kobolds joined the fight as Poppy finished off the other 2 with her hammer. Rumble destroyed the first kobold easily, and turned in time to see Illfang's health bar drop just below 1/4th remaining. He started some new roar move, but no one thought much of it. No one, that is, until a voice called out. "Run! He's starting a combo!" Rumble thought he remembered this voice and sure enough, he turned around and saw Veigar yelling and in charging from the door.

Jarvan turned and heard Veigar yell just as Illfang started his Tsumujiguruma, leaping into the air and turning mid-air. He slammed into the ground, knocking everyone back except Jarvan, and stunning them. Jarvan could just watch in terror as Illfang used his 4-hit combo, tearing him apart then throwing him back. Rumble watched as Veigar ran up to Jarvan and started talking to him. He could barely hear the conversation.

"Jarvan, no, please. Don't die." Veigar had a single tear rolling down his eye. "Veigar, don't be sad. This is not your fault." Rumble tuned them out now, realizing that it was getting personal. He rallied Tristana and Poppy and charged into the boss fight, leaving Corki and Heimerdinger to defend Kassadin. Rumble glanced back one last time to see Jarvan's health deplete its last little bit of red, and he started to pixelate.

Rumble, Tristana, and Poppy charged in recklessly to attack Illfang. Everybody else backed off, giving the group room to swap in and trade blow for blow with the boss. Illfang's health bar just dropped to a third of the red bar left, yet all the player's health bars were low too. "Rumble, Tristana, Poppy, back off! " Veigar called out. They did back off as he charged in. Everyone was just staring in awe as he sent burst after burst of damage to Illfang, so no one noticed the remaining two kobolds charge at him. Veigar turned just in time to get punched in the gut and blown back. His health bar dropped to yellow as Tristana called out. "Veigar, be careful!" Veigar didn't need the warning, however, as he destroyed both kobolds with ease and moved back to Illfang. Illfang's health bar just had a sliver left as Veigar ran up and finished him off with a stab in the eye. Illfang started to fall to the ground, pixels flying off of him. When his head hit, his whole body exploded into pixels and a giant message floated above him. 'Congratulations!' it read. Everybody just stared at Veigar, confused at the combo he pulled off, and how he knew Jarvan had to run. Veigar didn't pay attention to them, however, as he had received a present for beating the first boss. He whipped out his console, equipped The Coat of Midnight, and walked through the portal to the next floor.

Rumble tried to catch up with him, and he almost got Veigar to stop, when the crowd starting yelling at Veigar.

"How'd you know of his special move?! Why didn't you warn us?! It's your fault Jarvan is dead!" Veigar thought about turning around and responding, but decided better of it. He just walked through the portal and disappeared. Rumble was confused at Veigar's knowledge, but knew he had tried to save Jarvan. For the first time he saw hope in the dark mage.

 **Sorry for the crappy ending, I just couldn't think of anything else to add right now. In case you are wondering, the boss and his moves are directly from SAO, along with most of the battle events. Until next time, bye!**


	7. Veigar 2

**I have went back and fixed all the errors with conversations in the past. Nothing much has actually changed, though.**

 **Sorry about the late upload guys, I just finally hit writer's block. Just as a head's up, I am going to be going back through my other chapters and editing them soon, so if FFnet says i updated but there is no new chapter, that is why. Also, I decided to make bosses' names be in bold and item names be italicized.**

 **Gmp1000 - Yeah, I felt like since Veigar went through so much trouble in his lore that he'd be kind of like Kirito, so he's going to have some hard times.**

 **Revolve X - Yeah, as kind of mentioned in this chapter, everybody is going to get split up. I may try to incorporate more of Zaun, but I'm not completely sure of Zaun's lore.**

 **Shiftyyy - Yeah, too sudden?**

The celebration only lasted a short while as it dawned on the players the casualties of the first floor alone. After Jarvan had died, the Demacian champions erupted in chaos and started to blame it on the Noxians. Needless to say, the treaty between Demacia and Noxus didn't last long as it was torn to pieces by the Demacians. The Demacians as a whole seemed angrier, crazier, and even more evil. Not much could be done about it, however, as there was no mediator between the two cities. Maybe the game could be cleared faster if there was, but alas, no one seemed to be able to talk sense into the demacians. Garen, Lux, Quinn, Shyvana, Fiora, Sona, and Xin Zhao disappeared shortly after the first floor was cleared.

Veigar had disappeared too, but for other reasons then the Demacians. Sure, it majorly affected him the he was blamed for Jarvan's death, but just having a second person die with him unable to do anything was too much. First Lulu, now Jarvan, Veigar wasn't sure he could take it if he was responsible for any more deaths. So he opted to go solo, instead of partying with the other yordles. He was starting to feel the pang of regret from being alone, but he has grown use to it over the years. His new robes swished around as he turned quickly, preparing to take on the oncoming raptors. The second floor was nearly the same as the first when it came to monsters, but the environment was drastically changed. The rolling fields had turned into dark and ominous forests. The raptors snuck around, hopping from tree to tree to jump down on unknowing players to strike.

These particular raptors were not prepared, however, as Veigar had grown exceptionally stronger since the first boss fight. He now had the _Coat of Midnight_ , increasing his Agility and his Ability Power. He also had bought a new staff, _Sturdy Staff_ , along with better under armor to protect him. The first raptor couldn't even reach him as he fired a Fire Bolt at it, scorching it's feathers and frying it's brain. He quickly shot three more bolts, two hitting the second raptor and the third hitting a nearby tree. The second raptor fell dead as part of the tree's branch fell to the ground and pixelated. After Veigar finished off the third raptor, the tree regenerated the branch and Veigar's reward for beating the raptors popped up. He gained some more _Ruffled Feathers,_ 10 experience, and a _Golden Feather*._

Veigar sighed in relief, as he now only needed two more _Golden Feathers*._ He had started this quest when he had stumbled upon a small cottage, while running away from a group of 6 raptors that jumped at him. He recalled this memory now, as if it was only a few minutes ago, in which it was really only 1 hour.

* * *

Veigar was stumbling through the foliage, his HP bar rifting dangerously close to red. He couldn't believe that 6 raptors could group up and stalk around him for so long. He risked a glance back, and ducked just as a raptor leaped at his head, missing, and hitting a tree trunk with a solid **thunk**. It fell to the ground, momentarily dazed, then got back up and chased after Veigar again. Veigar had managed to kill 4 of the raptors before becoming exhausted and not being abbe to keep up with casting and dodging. His only option was to run now. 'This forest seems to go on forever' Veigar thought to himself before seeing a trail of smoke in the sky. Hoping it was a nearby town, he rushed too it, the raptor hot on his heels.

As he neared the smoke, the trees started to get thinner and eventually cleared out altogether to form a nice clearing, with low flower bushes every once in awhile. In the middle of the clearing was a small cabin, with a small chimney spewing smoke into the air. The raptor seemed to have stopped following him, as the lott gain screen popped up on his console. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'I may as well see what's inside as long as I'm here. He walked up to the doorway and yanked it open as a screeching noise filled the air. As it opened, Veigar peeked inside. It seemed to open into a small living room, with a NPC staring blankly into the fireplace. As the screeching door came to a sudden **BAM** and the screeching stopped, the NPC glanced over.

"Greetings, traveler." He spoke in fake cheery voice, perfectly imitating a real man's voice. That was one of the things Veigar had to admire about the game, how well the NPC's were made. Now was not time to honor the potentially death threatening game, however, as the NPC was watching him, as if waiting for a response.

"Hello, sorry if I'm interrupting you." Veigar responded, with none of his old self's random anger outbursts or rage, but with newly found patience.

"No, no." The man replied, sounding as if he had nothing else to do with his time. "I was actually waiting for a traveller to stumble into my little clearing. If it's not too much of a trouble, can I ask you a favor?"

Veigar would've been surprised at a NPC asking a favor if he didn't know about how weird quest starts could be, but since he did, he decided that he had nothing else to do with his time.

"Sure," Veigar responded, eager to have something to do other than farming. The NPC surprised him, however, by jumping out of his chair with glee in his eyes.

"Oh goody!" The NPC said, sounding more childish than manly. "I've been working on this golden turkey for quite some time now, but I need 30 more _Golden Feathers_ to finish it off. You can collect them from raptors, please hurry! You have 1 hour to get them before the Judging! Everybody else makes fun of my house, and I think a golden turkey will make it look sooooo much better before the judging." The man rambled on and on, but Veigar wasn't paying much attention after hearing what he had to do. His Console's log was updated, now reading 'New Quest: The Golden Turkey!'.

"Ok then, I'll be on my way to get those feathers." Veigar called out as he left the house. The NPC waved to him as he walked back into the forest, his health bar nearly fully regenerated now.

* * *

Veigar had finally finished getting the _Golden Feathers_. He glanced around in the sky, looking for the smoke that lead him to the clearing in the first place. When he looked up, however, there was no smoke trail. Instead there was a giant smoke cloud coming from the direction of the clearing. Worried that he somehow ruined his quest, he ran over as fast as he could, tripping over roots and slashing branches away. As he ran, the smell of smoke became heavier and heavier, and the trees started to become scorched. When he finally reached the clearing, the house was burnt to the ground, the NPC watching the fire lazily.

"What happened?!" Veigar called out, confused if the NPC did this or was attacked.

"My house was deemed unworthy, so it was burnt. If only you were faster." The NPC spit out harshly.

"I have the _Golden Feathers_ if you still want them..." Veigar started but was quickly cut off.

"Fool! It is too late for some pesky feathers. My whole life had just burned away! You shall pay for your tardiness!" With this the NPC lashed out, starting a battle.

 **Does that count as a cliffhanger?**


	8. Teemo

**YAY! Writer's Block is gone :D. I finally decided to write out this fight which has been in my mind for so long, I was just too lazy to type it out. Also, I couldn't think of a good boss name, so I went with a 21 pilots reference :P. Anyways, I'm going to try typing more again :D.**

 **Disdun - Yeah, I thought to myself at the start it would be a good idea if all the champions were in the game, but then realized that some champions would just be powerful enough to leave, so i decided to kill them with no real story attached :P. The same thing will happen if some other champion dies randomly later without much story too it.**

Teemo pounded his fists against the force field that separated his group.

Him, Kennen, Amumu, and Annie had formed a party after the first boss had been defeated, and had been farming some of the early second floor quests, when it had happened. Wind lashed against her clothes as Annie got launched back by the force field, leaving her alone on the other side. Teemo and Amumu ran up and started pounding on the force field, while Kennen seemed transfixed on something behind them. Teemo finally gave up his relentless attack, realizing that he wasn't going to break through, and looked at what Kennen was staring so intently at. His eyes widened and he nudged Amumu, who in turn looked causing his jaw to drop. The trees that had once surrounded them were blown to the ground, their trunks uprooted by the massive enemy standing of the middle of it all. He had 5 health bars above his head, and above that his title read **Tyler** **Blurryface**.

Standing 20 feet away from the ever so larger NPC was none other than Veigar, the master of evil that once made Teemo's skin crawl. But times have changed since getting trapped in LLO, and Teemo realized that however evil Veigar may have once been, everyone needed to work together if they were going to escape. He turned to Kennen and Amumu, and muttered the two words that he had used so often in battle, "Move out!"

Teemo rushed towards Veigar, as Amumu and Kennen moved closer to the boss. Teemo glanced at Veigar questioningly, but Veigar didn't notice as his eyes were completely filled with shock still.

"Veigar, what the hell did you do?" Teemo practically shouted to be heard over the wind.

Veigar shook his head slightly, then responded, still not taking his eyes off **Tyler** , "I don't know! He was a quest giver a few seconds ago!"

Teemo just shook his head, then switched his focus back to the battle at hand. Amumu had **Tyler** snared, while Kennen emptied all of his shurikens at him. **Tyler** struck so fast that Amumu had no time to dodge. As the massive arm swatted Kennen in the air across the now flattened forest, Teemo shot a blinding dart, effectively stopping the attack. But the damage had already been dealt. Amumu went flying through the air, slamming against the force field and landing a few feet from Annie. Annie tried her best to reach him, but could only sit there and weep as the battle continued. **Tyler** roared in outrage, swinging blindly as Veigar casted Baleful Strike after Baleful Strike at him, successfully lowering his health down to three bars remaining.

 **Tyler** yelled so loud the earth trembled as he ripped the remains of his house from the ground. Kennen barely had time to dodge as a huge chunk of wood came flying at him, slamming into the forcefield and shattering over their heads. Teemo took this as an opportunity to run up to **Tyler** 's feet, laying Noxious Traps around his feet, and shooting poison at the veins in his legs. Veigar summoned a particularly large Dark Matter, smashing the boss's third hp bar to 0. **Tyler** screamed again, then started ripping the fallen logs from the ground and chucking those at Kennen. His luck could only last so long, as Kennen fell to the ground unconscious from a lucky glance on his temple. **Tyler** tried running up to finish off Kennen, but was instantly stopped by an exploding mushroom beneath his feet.

"Hey ugly, over here!" Teemo shouted, hoping to distract the mini-boss for Kennen's sake. It worked luckily for Teemo, or unluckily, however you see it. **Tyler** turned to face Teemo to start another relentless attack, but was instantly hit with three darts in his right eye. His fourth health bar was shattered as he slammed his fists into the ground and out again, dragging huge boulders from the earth. He seemed to double in size again, now towering nearly 50 feet above the puny yordles. He chucked the boulders towards Teemo, who managed to dodge one, but got grazed by the second one barely. The force still managed to throw him backwards, slamming him into a tree and leaving him seeing stars. **Tyler** picked up and threw a fallen log at Teemo, who had no chance to dodge. But just as it was about to hit him, the whole log burst into flames and burnt so fast you'd have missed it in a blink.

Annie was staring at the spot where the log used to be, her eyes ablaze and fire leaking from her fingertips. Annie started lighting the logs by **Tyler** 's feet, trying to help the fight. But her plan just backfired, as he picked up the logs and threw them towards Amumu's limp body, nearly crushing him underneath. Annie let out a startled yelp as the flames circled around Amumu, threatening to light his bandages on fire and ending his life. Annie completely forgot about the fight and started forcing the flames away from Amumu, barely saving his life.

 **Tyler** 's last health bar was slightly above half, as Veigar faced him alone, his comrades all knocked out beside him. **Tyler** grinned and then boomed, **"Looks like your time is running out too."** And with that, he charged.

Veigar tried summoning Event Horizons to stop the massive NPC's attack, but **Tyler** simply knocked the massive cages away and kept charging. Veigar focused all of his energy for one last attack, hoping to be able to finish the boss before being crushed. He let out the hugest Primordial Burst he ever created, and chucked it at **Tyler** , hearing a satisfying crackle of the energy being dispelled. Veigar slumped down, surrounded by smoke and completely drained, waiting for the 'Congratulations' screen to pop up. But it didn't pop up, for when the smoke cleared away, **Tyler** was still standing there, with about 1/16th of his health bar remaining. **Tyler** smiled triumphantly and took another step forward, ready to finish Veigar off, when a massive **BOOM** was heard as Teemo's mushroom blew up, draining the last of **Tyle** **r** 's hp, and dropping the giant to the ground. As his body disintegrated, the 'Congratulations' screen popped up, and the force field was disabled. Veigar could just make out Annie rushing to Amumu before his eyes close and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Teemo opened his eyes, he noticed that he was inside somewhere. He tried sitting up, but his vision became fuzzy and he layed back down almost instantly. When his vision cleared up enough, he took a glance at his surroundings. He seemed to be in one of the hotels in the Town of Beginnings, and Veigar laid to the left of him. He decided to try sitting up again, and managed to prop himself up on the headboard of the bed. He then noticed the other bed to the right of him, and the 2 champions sitting on it.

Annie was sitting near the foot of the bed, holding an unconscious Amumu close to her. She noticed that Teemo was awake, and looked over at him.

"Oh, Teemo! You're awake!" she called out to him.

Teemo just nodded, then struggled to remember what happened. "Did Veigar kill the boss?" Teemo finally responded, realizing that Veigar must have taken out the last bar all by himself.

"Well, he almost did." Annie said, recalling the fight. "I'm pretty sure one of your mushrooms killed him, though."

"Does that mean I got the loot?" Teemo asked, not waiting for a response for he was too excited. He scrolled through his console and found the alert. It read 'Congratulations on defeating the second floor boss! You have been given 1x _Reinforced Crystal Blowdart_ for dealing the killing blow.' Teemo clicked the receive button, but then his smile faded as his senses started returning and he noticed someone missing.

"Annie, where's Kennen?" Teemo asked, blood draining from his face.

Annie shook her head, then cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry Teemo, he didn't make it." The shock finally got to him as he passed out again.


	9. Chapter 9

So A quick update on where I've been...

I lose my account password to this a long time ago and was only just able to get back on. I'm planning a complete reboot of this story, but it'll take some time. Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm not sure any of the same people are here though


End file.
